SasuNaru Playlist
by Wils-kun
Summary: Various short stories inspired by different songs. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1 Angels Cry

**Wils-kun - *****is actually awake for once but is staring into space eating a bowl of instant ramen***** Oh yo, yaoi fangirls. I'm the host of this FFN account and one of my masters four personalities, me being the lazy tomboy**

**On-san - *****walked in with a bowl of instant ramen***** I'm the mature quiet one and your lucky I knew that Master planned to introduce a new fanfic so I brought instant ramen so Wils-kun will actually be awake to do her job. Now do your job, Wils-kun.**

**Wils-kun - *****stares longingly at bowl of ramen***** Ok, I'll do it. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI, SHONEN-AI, SUCIDEDE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND FOUL LANGUAGE. **

**DISCLAIMER:****REMEMBER MASTER DOSEN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR. AND SHE OWNS KNOWN OF THE LYRICS USED IN THIS FANFIC.**

**On-san – Good girl. *****gives Wils-kun the bowl of ramen and she immediately starts eating***** Enjoy the fanfic, people. Oh and by the way, this is ****not**** a songfic the lyrics used in this is just what ****inspired**** the short story**

Angels Cry by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Well it's hard to explain  
but I'll try if you let me,  
Well it's hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me._

This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life.  
(Please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here a shot of broken heart that is chased with fear?

Angels cry  
when stars collide  
I can't eat  
and I can't breath  
I wouldn't want it any other way.

Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
seconds into hours, minutes into years.  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I can't tell you lies...

Angels cry  
when stars collide  
I can't eat  
and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.  
(Repeat)

My heart, burns through  
my chest, to the floor.  
Tearing me silently although abruptly words can't hide as I'm taking you home, and I tried to see,  
tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home

Angels cry  
when stars collide  
I can't eat  
and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.

Angels cry  
when stars collide  
I can't eat  
and I can't breath  
I wouldn't want it any other way.

I was barely listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture on the Thirty Year's War because I already knew how the Protestants and the Catholics fucking hate each other. I looked at my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who looked like he was diligently taking notes but once you look closer you could tell he was actually drawing, like always. Smirking I snatched Naruto's paper from him.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, gimmie my paper back," Naruto whined as he tried to get his paper back.

Of course me being the bastard I am, I completely ignored him and just put the picture out of Naruto's reach. I looked at his drawing and was amazed at the beauty Naruto was able to capture. It was a picture of a big red fox with sharp red eyes and nine black tipped tails. The fox was snarling and looked as if it was about to strike. It was mesmerizing yet frightening. "Beautiful and vivid as usual, Naruto" I admitted when I finally gave him his picture back.

Naruto blushed a little, but tried to hide it by acting cocky. "Of course it is. What else did you expect from the great Naruto Uzumaki?"

I smirked, seeing right through Naruto's charade. I leaned in closer so barely an inch was between Naruto's face and me. "Am I embarrassing you, Naruto?" I whispered.

"N-n-no," Naruto stuttered, but despite his words his whiskered marked cheeks turned a bright red.

It's not much fun teasing Naruto. I placed a pale hand on Naruto's now red cheek and leaned in closer so my lips were just near his ear. "Are you sure?" I whispered in a low voice.

"Um …"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

At the sound of Iruka's voice I quickly let go of Naruto's cheek and sat up in my chair. That was smart of me too, because everybody turned his or her heads to stare at Naruto and me.

"Are you boys paying attention to the lecture?" Iruka asked the both of us.

"Of course we are, Iruka-sensei," I responded for the both of us, considering that Naruto was still as red as a ripe tomato*.

Iruka folded his arms across his chest. "Really now? Can you tell what are the phases of the Thirty Year's War?"

I smirked. 'Iruka you're going too easy on me.' "The Bohemian phase, the Danish phase, the Swedish phase, and the French phase," I answered without even having to think about it. "Is there anything else you want to ask me, Iruka-sensei?"

Everyone in the class snickered as Iruka-sensei became baffled and started stuttering. "D-don't get smart with me, Sasuke, and pay attention in class for once I don't care if you know all of the material already. And as for you Naruto, don't let Sasuke distract you so easily."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "I'll try my best."

Satisfied with our response Iruka returned to the lesson. I looked over at Naruto who was working on his drawing again. I pulled out a piece of paper to write a note to Naruto.

_You want to go over to my house 2day?_

I passed the note to Naruto and a few seconds later I got a reply written in Naruto's chicken-scratch handwriting.

_Sure, but I have to go meet Sasori-sensei to talk about the art contest so I'll meet you at the front of the school._

I gave Naruto a nod. Smirking I thought about what we'll do when we got to my house. My parents and older brother is out so maybe I'll get lucky. Yes I like Naruto. I realized this when we started middle school, but have not had the guts to tell him. Sure we sometimes flirt a bit, but that's nothing. Tonight, however, I'll tell him how much I like him and the blonde dobe will be mine.

~After School~

For probably the tenth time I checked my watch. I was waiting for Naruto at the front of the school and have been doing so for probably half an hour. Deciding to text the dobe I pulled out my phone. 'Where r u?' I texted and waited for a while for a reply but got none. I was getting frustrated so I decided to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. The dobe turned off his damn phone. Tomorrow I am so going to get that boy.

~Next Day~

When the next day came I searched frantically for 5the blonde, but couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in homeroom, first, second, third, or fourth period. During lunch I went to go see Iruka because if anyone knew where the dobe was besides me it would be Iruka-sensei. As I entered his room though he was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Sasuke," Iruka said when he realized I was there. I noticed that his eyes were watery and red as if he was just crying. "I was just ab-"

To be honest I didn't care what Iruka-sensei was about to do I only wanted to know where Naruto was. "Iruka-sensei," I said cutting him off. "Where is Naruto?"

Iruka nodded, ignoring my rude behavior. "I was going over to his house to see him, but I think you should go instead."

'What is the dobe doing at his house,' I thought.

Seeing the confused look on my face, Iruka placed a hand on my shoulder. "Naruto will explain if he's ready," he said.

I know that was supposed to reassure me, but that just made me more worried and paranoid. Quickly I gave Iruka a nod and ran out of the room and into the halls. As I was running out I ran into Sakura and Ino who were carrying a box of costumes for the drama club.

"Sasuke-kun!" they both squealed when they spotted me.

I didn't have the time to reject or even glare at them so I just continued to run. When I reached my car, I fumbled with my keys a bit and hopped in and slammed on the gas pedal. Naruto's house wasn't that far from the school since he walked to school so I was there in less then three minutes. I pulled up to Naruto's driveway and noticed that his mom's car wasn't there which was weird because she was a stay-at-home mom.

I got out of the car, walked to the front door, and lightly knocked on the door. After five minutes I got no response so I pounded on the door. "Naruto!" I screamed. "Naruto open the door!"

Still, I got no response. I finally had enough and I got the spare key they hide in the plants in case Naruto forgot or lost his keys. There was a blast of cold air as I opened the front door, which was also weird because Naruto's mom always kept the house warm. Something was telling me that something bad happened.

"Naruto," I called for the hundredth time today. Again no response, but when I listened closer I could hear quiet whimpering coming from upstairs. I ran, which I seem to be doing a lot recently, upstairs and followed the whimpering sound to Naruto's room. I was beginning to fear the worst. What if Naruto was hurt/ I would never be able to live with myself if Naruto died before I could tell him my feelings.

I burst into Naruto's room and my heart almost stopped. There my blonde angel was on the cream colored carpet that was now soaked with blood, slipping into unconsciousness. "NARUTO!" I screamed, running to my blonde. For the first time I noticed that there was a letter in his left hand and a knife in his right.

'Naruto tried to commit suicide,' I thought. 'But why?' But as I desperately as I wanted to read Naruto had, his well being come first. I checked for Naruto's pulse. Relief washed over me when I felt a faint pulse. Then I pulled out my cell and called for an ambulance. When I was sure an ambulance was coming. I took the letter from Naruto.

'Naruto Uzumaki,' it read. 'We are sorry to tell you, but tonight at 10:35 Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze got into an accident with a drunk driver. Unfortunately there were no survivors of this terrible incident.'

Now it made sense why Naruto tried to commit suicide. Naruto's parents were the world to him because there is no one else Naruto can call family. It must have crushed him when realized his greatest fear of being alone has come to reality.

I held Naruto's limp body in my arms. "I would always be here for you, my angel," I whispered in his ear. And until the ambulance came I refused to let go.

~One month later~

For about a week Naruto stayed in a coma and when he woke up we were all so relieved, but soon after we realized that Naruto wouldn't make a single sound or facial expression expect for when he'll silently cry. It pained Iruka-sensei, who was now Naruto's legal guardian, to do but he sent him to a mental institute on the other side of Konoha. But despite the distance I would visit Naruto daily bearing flowers that quickly died or chocolates that he never ate. Everyday I tell Naruto I love him, but he'll just stare at me with his empty blue eyes. It hurt me, but that'll never change the way I feel about him or his place in my life**.

I walked into the institute, a bunch of nurses greeting me. When Nurse Shizune noticed me she gave me a small smile and told me he was waiting for me in his room. Sure enough there Naruto was sitting in a chair in his room looking outside the window.

"Good afternoon, my angel," I greeted him. Of course I got no answer. I went over to where he sat, kneeling in front of him. I then became aware of tears rolling down his tan cheeks. Leaning forward I kissed them away. "Don't cry," I whispered before I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, Naruto, my angel."***

***I know how much you love tomatoes, Sasuke-kun.**

****That is probably my favorite line of the song**

***** If any one will please pretty please draw the last scene with Naruto and Sasuke I would forever be in debt to you.**

**Next Chapter – Cold by Crossfade**

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cold

**Wils-kun - *sleeping … again***

**Dia-neechan - *kicks Wils-kun off the bed* Get up you lazy he-she. We have a new chapter to introduce.**

**Wils-kun - *grumbles* What's the point its not like we have much of an audience to begin with considering the fact that Master only got only _one review. _**

**Dia-neechan – Poor bitch she's still crying over it.**

**Master – I HEARD THAT!**

**Dia-neechan + Wils-kun – WE KNOW! WE ARE INSIDE YOUR HEAD!**

**Master – JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IN MY SELF PITY! *sobs***

**Wils-kun - *rolls eyes* Annoying bitch. Please review so she will stop sobbing and I can actually go to sleep.**

**Dia-neechan – Please!**

**Wils-kun – Now on with the Disclaimer and Warnings. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI, SHONEN-AI, VIOLENCE, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Dia-neechan – DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER MASTER DOSEN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR. AND SHE OWNS KNOWN OF THE LYRICS USED IN THIS FANFIC. Enjoy the fanfic, you yaoi freaks.**

Cold by Crossfade

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you shouldn't have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

A short blushing blonde boy was nervously tugging on the bottom of his sky blue graphic tee. The boy was looking down at his black converse to avoid the piercing onyx eyes glaring at him. The owner of the onyx eyes a tall pale raven boy was slowly beginning annoyed. The blonde called him out on the roof to tell him something, but now the blonde was getting cold feet.

"Naruto, spit it out," the raven demanded of the blonde boy.

The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was startled by the raven's demand. "Uhh, Sasuke-kun," Naruto stuttered. "I was, umm, w-wondering, I mean, I need to tell you, uhh."

"Just say it," Sasuke Uchiha said to get Naruto to actually say a full understandable sentence.

Naruto took a deep breath before stepping closer to Sasuke. He looked into the deep onyx eyes that stole his heart and watching him skeptically, trying to predict his next move. And, truth be told, Naruto had no clue what he was about to do next either. So he did the first thing that came to his head, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sasuke's pale lips.

It didn't last long though, only three seconds, and Sasuke was too shocked by Naruto's bold move to react quick enough. When Naruto pulled away his tan cheeks were a bright red, but he had newfound determination. "I really like you, Sasuke," he admitted. "And I would love to go on a date with you."

At first Sasuke didn't answer his eyes were wide due to the shock. Slowly Naruto's confidence faded. "I-I'm sorry," he said, his stutter coming back. "I'm sure you would be more interested in going out with some pretty girl like Sakura-chan or Ino or Karin or … or-"

But before Naruto could name another fan girl Sasuke shut him up by covering Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto was shocked but soon gave in to the intoxicating kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss was intense, deep, and passionate causing Naruto to not be able to think straight. And when they pulled apart they still stayed close so that their forehead was touching. *

When Naruto finally caught his breath, he gave Sasuke a small smile. "Is that a yes?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Naruto's face brightened up. He pulled Sasuke closer to him and buried his head in the tall boy's chest. At this moment Naruto was probably the happiest person in the world.

~Four Years Later~

Naruto, now a handsome college student, was running late, extremely late. Sasuke expected him to be at their apartment at five so he can cook dinner. It was now ten minutes after five and he just got to the apartment. Sasuke is going to be pissed.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the front door and stepped in. It was a simple place, nothing extravagant about it. The walls were a cream beige color and with some pictures of Naruto, Sasuke, friends, and family members. In front of the black leather couch was a glass coffee table and a flat screen TV that Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, gave them as a house-warming gift. And sitting in the matching loveseat next to the couch was a very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're late," Sasuke pointed out way too calmly. "Why is this?"

Naruto has learned not to say anything when Sasuke was like this. When he seems so calm and collected, but in reality he was actually raging mad. He just walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and covered his face with butterfly kisses in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in between kisses. **

Sasuke growled. "Do you really think you I would let you off so easily if you seduced me, you whore? Where were you? Were you with that motherfucker, Sai? Kiba?"

"I was with no one. You know you are the only one for me, Sasuke, I love you," Naruto told, no, more like recited to Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke's mom left his family for another man a couple of months after Naruto and Sasuke started dating, Sasuke started to fear that Naruto will leave him the same way. At first Sasuke just didn't want Naruto to be alone with other guys, but then it slowly grew into paranoia causing Sasuke to be abusive. But Naruto dealt with all of Sasuke's bullshit.

"Liar," Sasuke sneered as he dug his fingernails into Naruto's sides.

Naruto bit his lower lip to hold back a scream and took a deep breath. "I love you, Sasuke," he repeated. "I would never lie to you."

Suddenly Sasuke attacked Naruto's pink lips with his own pale lips. The kiss was rough and aggressive yet Naruto knew it was filled with love. Sasuke pulled his blonde closer if that was even possible considering the fact that Naruto was sitting on the raven's lap.

"Promise that you'll never leave me," Sasuke said when he pulled away. "Promise!"

Naruto buried his face into the raven's chest. "I promise, Sasuke."

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up naked in his boyfriend's arms. He carefully untangled himself from Sasuke and got out of the bed they shared. Ignoring the pain in his rear Naruto walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a long hot shower. As he stood in the shower, the warm water relaxing his muscles, he look down at his body. There were bruises, old and new, all over him. Naruto then sighed. He couldn't handle the emotional and physical abuse any longer. Don't get him wrong he still loves Sasuke and he knew Sasuke loved him it was just that Sasuke was just so aggressive. Naruto had to leave.

* * *

In the afternoon, when Sasuke was at work and Naruto had no classes, Naruto called his step brother, Gaara.

"What do you want, lil bro?" Gaara asked.

"Can you come pick me up at my apartment and take me to Mom and dad's house?"

"Why?"

"…"

"Sasuke hurt you again didn't he?" Gaara knew his brother was in a abusive relationship and he's tried to get Naruto to move out, but the blonde always refused.

"… Yeah."

Gaara sighed. Finally Naruto had some sense enough to leave. "Neji and I will be there as soon as we can."

On the other end, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course you're bringing your Hyuuga boyfriend."

"S-shut up," Gaara stuttered a bit. "Start packing so we can leave right away to prevent any run-ins with the Uchiha bastard." Then he hung up.

In ten minutes all of Naruto's stuff were packed in one medium sized suitcase (he didn't own much) that was at the entryway. Naruto was putting on his favorite orange jacket when suddenly the front door opened.

"Oh, Gaara, I'm ready to go," Naruto said not looking up as he finished with the last button.

"Going where, dobe?" a deep husky voice asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, full of fear. He looked up to see Sasuke's glaring onyx eyes. "S-Sasuke, your home early."

Sasuke ignored him and continued to glare. "Where are you going with Gaara and why in the hell is there a suitcase at the front door." He became so blinded by rage that he violently shoved Naruto against the wall. Ignoring Naruto's scream of pain Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrists and held them over Naruto's head. "You're leaving me aren't you?" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face. "and for your brother! You disgusting slut!"

Before Naruto could do or say anything Sasuke was pushed off of him. It was Neji Hyuuga who had Naruto in a headlock. Gaara, who was at Naruto's side right away, glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't call my brother a slut you fucked up bastard!"*** Gaara screamed at the scowling raven. "Get your stuff, Naruto. We're leaving."

Naruto got up and was walking to the entryway, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice desperately call out for him. He turned to see Sasuke reach out his hand for him.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated. "Don't leave me, please. I love you."

Looking into those onyx eyes that he fell in love with, Naruto almost decided to stay. Almost. "I love you, too, Sasuke. I just can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Sasuke asked. He was so confused why his blonde was leaving him.

"This." Naruto unbuttoned his jacket and pulled up his black shirt revealing numerous bruises. Everyone in the room drew in a sharp breath. Even Gaara didn't know it was that bad.

Sasuke on the other hand was shocked. He wasn't aware that he was hurting Naruto so bad. "I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.

Naruto smiled, but it was a broken smile. "I know you are, Sasuke, but I got to leave." Naruto picked up his suitcase and turned towards the door. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Neji let go of Sasuke and Gaara glared at him one last time before following Naruto out of the door leaving Sasuke alone on the floor.

Owari

*** This is my first actual kiss scene. What do you think?**

**** I hate making Naruto so submissive but it's for the sake of the plot.**

***** Raise your hand if you agree with Gaara.**

**Next Chapter - Cupids Chokehold by Gym Class Heros **

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
